This invention relates to distribution frames for optical fibre transmission systems, such distribution frames being arranged to accommodate connections between optical fibre cables and individual optical fibres, hereinafter referred to as connection fibres.
The distribution frames may be required to provide connections between a plurality of optical cables and a respective multiplicity of connection fibres which may be in the form of single or multifibre elements or cords, having the fibre or fibres protected by an outer coating or cover, and an object of the invention is to provide a particular advantageous form of distribution frame which is suitable for such a purpose.